


When Cookies Just Won't Do

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cookies won't get rid of the taste of Slayer, but Spike knows what will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Cookies Just Won't Do

When Cookies Just Won’t Do.

“Pigs blood,” Spike said with disgust as he watched Willow store the blood bags in the fridge. “After what you did to me I’d ‘ave thought you’d ‘ave sprung for the good stuff. The least you could do, don’t you think?”

Willow sighed and pursed her lips. “I said I was sorry about that, Spike. I didn’t mean to make you propose to Buffy.” 

He zeroed in on her lips, she had a very kissable mouth, Spike had noticed that a while ago and he wanted to kiss her desperately. Ever since he’d had her squirming about beneath him Spike had wanted to kiss her and make her squirm in other more satisfying ways.

She was the Slayer’s best friend though and he had, until recently, been chained in the Watcher’s bath tub, his opportunities of stealing a kiss or two had been non-existent and even if the chance had presented itself she probably wouldn’t welcome his advances. It was hard being around her though with this burning desire in his gut.

Spike had learned a lot about self-control over the years and he understood that he couldn't always have what he wanted; but Willow made him think of tossing all that out the window and kissing her senseless right here in the Watcher’s kitchen. 

“Gonna take more than cookies to get the taste of Slayer out of my mouth you know.” 

She sighed again. “What do you expect me to do about it other than apologise?” 

He gave her his wickedest grin and reached for her, running his hands up her arms and pulling her close. Her pretty green eyes grew wide with surprise as he lowered his mouth to hers. 

Delicious. 

Heat surged. 

Even though he wanted to devour her mouth, Spike kept the kiss whisper-soft, with barely a hint of pressure. He expected her to push him away, he was the Big Bad after all and he had tried to bite her and kill her. Spike just hoped he'd get one good taste before she did. 

The last thing he figured Willow would do was kiss him back, and he was just as surprised as she was when her hands gripped tightly to his biceps, her nails digging into his flesh making him groan, and her tongue met his spearing fire through his body. 

Damn, but Spike loved being wrong.


End file.
